


Wedding Shopping Odyssey

by Campdpi



Series: A Demon, His Angel and His Daughter [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema Device Ships Aziraphale/Crowley, Anathema Loves Newt, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is not a morning demon, Crowley needs black coffee to function or else grumpy, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Madame Tracy is fabulous, Mild Language, Sam gets embarrassed easily, Wedding shopping fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campdpi/pseuds/Campdpi
Summary: Aziraphale, Crowley & Sam meet up with some of the Apoca-nope group to start getting ideas and orders set for the wedding. Lots of fun and fluff ensues.Side story: Sam and Jordan’s relationship has been growing...but when will they take it from friendship to something more?
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Samantha Crowley/Jordan Williams, Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Series: A Demon, His Angel and His Daughter [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078889
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	1. The Wedding Shopping Odyssey Begins...

It was a gorgeous day in the South Downs. Wisps of clouds brushed across the blue sky. A light breeze caressed the leaves of trees surrounding the a little cottage occupied by a sleeping angel and demon. Aziraphale stirred slightly and opened an eye. The sun was out already shinning, normally he was up right before the sun rose. The angel smiled contentedly to himself, he had been quite tired after last night’s “activities” with his beautiful fiancé. 

The demon had surprised him with wearing a new outfit for their date night. A stunning velvet black suit that embroidered red thread along the arms that created an intricate designs of swirls. Black pumps, some obsidian stud earrings, gunmetal eyeshadow, and ruby red lips had completed the demon’s look. 

Aziraphale had been speechless. His love always looked stunning, but that evening he looked absolutely spectacular. Needless to say, the hadn’t left the cottage last night. Brushing a bit of hair off of his love’s forehead, Aziraphale slowly got up and placed on a light white bathrobe, before heading out to the kitchen to make some tea.

As the angel puttered around the kitchen, getting a cup of tea and muffin together. As he sat down, he looked at the calendar to see what was planned for the day. Looking for the date he gasped slightly realizing today was the day Madame Tracy, Sam, Anathema and Newt were coming over to start wedding planning. 

Crowley and Aziraphale both agreed they wanted a small intimate ceremony with their friends and family. The ceremony and reception would take place in their own little Garden of Eden that Crowley had created on their property. With Sam’a help they had decided having the wedding in May on a Saturday so that everyone could come including Warlock, Adam, and the Them. 

Today the group had several scheduled appointments which included a caterer, a florist shop Newts’ mother’s friend ran, a tuxedo shop, and two cake tastings (which Aziraphale was looking forward to most). The group had a lot to fit in and Sam mentioned she would be there around 10:30am to pick the couple up. Aziraphale searched for the clock and panicked. It was 10:15am! He quickly ran into the bedroom to wake up his wiley serpent.

“Crowley, dearest, you must wake up. We forgot today is our planning day for the wedding. Sam will be here in fifteen minutes! Darling... please, I really need you to wake up!” Aziraphale gentle pushed the demon’s shoulder. The demon snored on much to Aziraphale’s frustration. Quickly thinking he built a tiny amount of grace in his pointer finger and poked Crowley causing a sensation similar to small shock. It was enough to startle the demon awake. 

“Gah! Ngk! Whaaasss happ’n?” Crowley looked oddly both groggy and alert simultaneously. Aziraphale bit his lip to hold back the chuckle that threatened to escape. 

“Love, we forgot today is our wedding planning day. Samantha should be here in the next 10 minutes to pick us up and bring us to Soho to meet up with the rest of the group.” Aziraphale had miracled his normal outfit on, straitening his bow tie and hair in the vanity mirror. “Best get a wiggle on my love.” The angel moved over and kissed Crowley gently on the lips before moving to make his love a cup of coffee, knowing the demon would need it.

************************

Samantha pulled her Aston Martin into the drive of her parents cottage. The sound of ocean waves prompted her to look at her phone. A text from Jordan appeared on her screen making her grin. 

‘Hope you and your parents and friends have fun today. And remember to breathe if you have do deal with asshats! I’m always just a Merlin teleport away if you need a cool down.’ 

She grinned replying her thanks and joked that she would only slightly roast asshats that bothered her. Sam and Jordan had been talking quite a bit lately. He had even come over to her flat a few times to continue with her element practice. Sometimes he even stayed after for dinner and tea. It was hard to not dive head first into the connection they obviously had, but both Elementals seemed to be taking time to feel this new situation out. Sam knew in her heart though that if the half angel asked her out on a date, she’d absolutely say yes. 

Getting out of the car, she moved to the kitchen door and knocked. “Coming! Coming dear!” She heard her father yell from inside, making her chuckle. The next minute the door opened, revealing a flustered looking angel.

“Hello my dear girl! My you’re positively radiating with happiness and joy today!” The angel pulled her in for a hug, missing Sam’s blush and widened eyes, before he let her go.

“Ah, hmm, well I’m just excited for today, you know. It’s so awesome that we are actually getting started on the planning after all of the craziness lately.” Sam quickly covered, chuckling and hoping it didn’t come off as nervous.

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Hmm, I am sure that is why.” The angel turned to go grab a jacket. “And how is Jordan doing? I am sure you two must be thick as thieves now.” Looking over his shoulder he could see his daughter blushing deeply and pretending to look at the wall, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. 

“Jordan’s fine. Actually said he hoped you both had fun today with wedding planning.” Sam stated, matter of factly, willing the blush on her cheeks to go away.

“Who wished us a fun time? Hey kiddo!” Crowley sauntered into the kitchen wrapping an arm around his daughter and raising a questioning eyebrow at his two favorite beings. 

“Jordan did, my dear.” Aziraphale smiled wrapping an arm around both demons and escorting them out. 

The demon rolled his eyes and grunted. He liked the half angel alright, he had helped save his daughter from terrible pain after all. But as a dad, he hated the thought that this being was getting closer to his daughter, even if she was over 150 years old. Demonic parental protectiveness at its worst, he guessed, but it didn’t stop him from grumbling a bit about half angel’s not knowing when to back off a bit.

Aziraphale noticed Sam’s joy diminish slightly at her dad’s reaction. The angel felt slightly guilty for pushing now. The poor dear deserved to be happy after all the turmoil she had been under. And it seemed like the half demon found a connection she never thought possible. 

Aziraphale came to the conclusion that he would need to get Crowley on board with this possibly relationship, and fast. He’d give the demon a stern talking to later, but for now he pushed a bit more joy back into Sam and beamed when she looked at him with a grateful smile. 

Today was a day for celebration and fun, not even a grumpy demon was going to stop them. All three beings got into the Aston Martin and took off. First stop though was definitely a coffee shop at Aziraphale’s insistence. If Crowley was going to get through the day without crankiness, copious amounts of rich black coffee were going to be needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been supporting the series! I hope you enjoy this fluffy story of wedding shopping fun! I have a few chapters prewritten, but I will be going into surgery this Friday, so if I use up my buffer it may be about a few days before I can start writing up again. But I promise to keep plugging away when I can.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy the next installment of this series!☺️


	2. A Demon Suits Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding Odyssey begins with Crowley finding his wedding attire.

Sam pulled up into the car park, finding Dick Turpin and the crew inside. The group was fortunate that Sam and Aziraphale had found an area in Knightsbridge where an entire lane was dedicated to boutique wedding stores. The caterer, one of the cake tastings and the tuxedo clothing store were within walking distance of each other. The florist and the other cake tasting was located in West Brompton, so they planned those excursions later in the early evening. 

Sam honked her horn, startling the occupants in the other car making the both of the demons cackle in response. The angel tutted his displeasure but left well enough alone. Getting out of the two cars, everyone exchanged pleasantries, Sam and Crowley also quickly putting on a pair of sunglasses. Sam had taken a page out of her dad’s book when it became apparent that her iris color was changing without her knowledge. They would switch from serpentine gold to intense fire red, since her new gifts had come about. Jordan hadn’t been sure if her eyes would ever go back to their normal color, only time would tell. So for now, sunglasses had became a necessity when in public.

Once everyone was set, the group left the car park to their first excursion, tuxedo shopping. The angel had been smitten with the idea that himself and Crowley wouldn’t see each other’s outfits until the ceremony. So after much deliberation it was decided that the group would break into two. Surprisingly, it the two agreed that Anathema and Sam would help Aziraphale (the angel insisted their daughter could help choose something the demon would find ‘hip’). Newt and Madame Tracy would go with Crowley to give their opinion, though Crowley felt he wouldn’t need too much help in the fashion department. 

The walk down to the store was pleasant. Everyone was excitedly chatting about what they were looking forward to most during their excursion. 

“The cake, most definitely trying all types of cake.” Aziraphale stated his answer with a seriousness that had everyone snorting in laughter. As they approached the series of boutiques Anathema whistled out a breath. 

“Oh wow! That’s...a lot of marble and gold.” The humans stopped to look in awe at the extravagance of the street, the other three beings slowing down to a stop once they realized they lost the rest of their group. The wedding district in Kensington was extremely posh. Each store on either side of the street looked like a Greek parthenon, encased in sleek white marble with the name of the store chiseled on the top and painted with gold.

“Are there dress codes,” Newt asked while looking down at his jeans, button down shirt and light jacket. Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other, they hadn’t exactly considered that. Before the group could consider this Sam quickly snapped and grinned. 

“If any place did have a dress code, they don’t today.” Newt visibly relaxed and Anathema chuckled patting her boyfriends arm.

The group walked into the tuxedo boutique where a haughty middle-aged woman met them as they walked in. “Eh...hello. How may a assist you all?”

“Hi, we are under the Fell-Crowley fittings.” Sam explained pointing to her parents. The woman glanced at the couple and nodded. 

“Wonderful. We’ve been expecting you. We have two different fitting areas where you won’t see each other. Clarissa! Dominique!” Two woman, appearing to be in their twenties, came over smiles plastered on, ready to make a sale.

“Hello gentlemen! I’ll be taking Mr. Crowley over to the left and Clarissa will be assisting Mr. Fell in the area to the right.” Dominique gestured to the designated areas and the two groups split up.

“Have fun angel,”Crowley smirked at his fiancé and squeezed his hand before letting go to move with the Newt and Madame Tracy.

“You as well love!” Aziraphale gushed, excited to surprise his demon with some modern clothing.

**************************  
Crowley, Newt and Madame Tracy followed Dominique to their designated area. Three bug plushy chairs with two ornate tables greeted them as they walked into the room. A large changing area was the the right with a stage in the middle of the room. One wall was completely covered in mirrors. The two tables had small cucumber sandwiches and glasses of champagne. Off to the left of the room were four clothing racks filled with all sorts of tuxedos. 

“Well, Mr. Crowley, why don’t we look and see if any of these suits peeks your interest.” Normally Dominique would ask about budget, style, what the gentleman was expecting...much like a wedding dress consultation. But when the appointment had been made, the young woman on the phone had indicated that money was not a factor and to pick their best suits. So that’s exactly what the woman had done this morning. It was nice for Dominique to just go for it, it was very rare she could. 

“Is there any color you’d like to stick with?” Dominique asked as they perused the suits for a first glance. 

“Black,” Crowley automatically said. 

“Wait dear, what if you tried... something slightly different.” Madame Tracy made her way over and picked out suit that normally Crowley would be caught dead in due to the color. 

As he started to sneer at it, Madame Tracy held a hand up. “Before you say anything let me explain. You want this to be something special, something that isn’t your typical style, yes? Don’t you want to surprise Aziraphale? Spice it up a bit on your wedding day perhaps?” Madame Tracy smiled kindly at the demon who took a moment to consider the humans point of view.

The angel did typically see him in black and grays everyday. It wouldn’t hurt to change it up. The angel had chosen him that red suit the day of the gala and had positively glowed with grace seeing him wear it.

“Ngk. Alright, I see your point Madame. Let’s shake it up a bit, no black then.”

Newt came over and they assisted the demon in finding four different suits to try on. One was a gorgeous deep navy blue suit , a navy blue tie, and light brown belt and shoes. The second was had a plum jacket with black lapels, black slim pants, a black bow tie and a black belt and shoes finishing the ensemble. The third was a peacock green suit, a black tie, and black belt and shoes. Each of those had a crisp white button-down shirt underneath.

The last suit was an off white suit, teal button down shirt with the tie being a darker teal. The belt and shoes were a light brown. Crowley had scoffed at first giving all three humans a look of contempt, but Newt had pointed out it was something Aziraphale might really like, the demon agreed to at least try it on. 

Dominique set the four suits in the changing room and let Crowley know he needed a different color shirt, belt, or shoe she could grab them. She always enjoyed when customers knew their sizes, it made the appointments go so much smoother.

Newt and Tracy sat and enjoy a couple of sandwiches as well as some champagne waiting for the demon to change. Newt asked how Shadwell was doing, but before Tracy could answer the demon sauntered out in the first suit.

“Oh my Mr. Crowley, you look positively sexy in that suit.” Madame Tracy smirked and hummed making the demon bark out a laugh. He did always enjoy her snark and honesty. “But there is one thing I think we need to do to get the full picture.” Madame Tracy quirked an eyebrow up and mimed him taking off his glasses. 

Crowley hissed a bit and would have gotten angry if Tracy hadn’t put her hands up in defense while stating, “Just hear me out dear. The day of the ceremony, Aziraphale will be looking directly into those stunning gold eyes you have.” She winked at the Crowley, waited to see his shoulders relax before continuing. “Newt and I have seen your eyes before and I’m sure this young lady can understand that you wear special contacts.” 

Tracy stared pointedly at the worker who nodded and even offered to leave while he took his glasses. Madame Tracy thanked the girl and said she call her back in when they were ready. When Dominique left, Crowley sighed and slowly took off his sunglasses expecting the typically flinches most humans had. 

“Oh wow, the navy makes your eyes pop in the best way!” Newt exclaimed in awe, making the demon raise his eyebrows in surprise when neither human flinched. Sure they had seen his eyes during the Apocalypse, but that had been a while ago.

“Oh I must agree with Newt dear. You look devistatingly handsome, the color makes your eyes sparkle.” Madame Tracy grinned and winked at the demon. “I’d say you’d have your hands full of a very randy angel.”

The demon sputtered before doubling over in laughter. Newt snorted and tried to cover his blush, which wasn’t happening. Wiping a tear from his eye Crowley thanked the humans and went to change into the next suit. The teal and purple suits were also incredibly stunning, but lacked a little extra ‘oomph’. 

Before Crowley tried on the last suit, Newt asked if he could call the employee in quickly. Crowley agreed placing his glasses back on. Newt called her in and whispered something. Dominique nodded and quickly went off coming back with a few changes items and handed them off to Crowley before heading back out. The demon tried on the last ensemble and smiled. Who new Newt had it in him?

When he sauntered out this time both humans stopped and started for a full minute before Newt mumbled, “Damn, you look really good.”

“Oh my. I think we may have a winner dear!” Madame Tracy fanned her blushing face as she bit her lip. “You’re going to sweep that angel off his feet.” 

“Thanks.” The demon answered and truly meant it. 

Madame Tracy couldn’t hold back any longer and moved to hug the demon, who responded with an awkward pat. “You so deserve all the happiness in the world dear.” Tracy squeezed him just a bit tighter before letting go and dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. 

“Well, I’d say our first endeavor of the day was a success. Hopefully, your angel and the girls have been just as lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post one more chapter before surgery tomorrow☺️ Hope you all enjoy!


	3. The Angel’s Turn to Suit Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale tries on suits with Anathema and Sam as his support system. Anathema asks Sam about her new blossoming relationship

Aziraphale was feeling butterflies in his stomach as his little group moved into the changing room they were designated to. He so wanted to look good for his beloved on their wedding day, something ‘hip’ as the kids these days said. Sam came up next to and wrapped her arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

“Don’t worry so much father. Dad’s going to love you no matter what you wear. At the end of the day, he would just want you to be happy and comfortable. It’s just a bonus that find something a little bit more modern. The point for today is to just have fun.” 

Aziraphale nodded and visibly relaxed at his daughter’s words. He enveloped her in a hug and kissed his cheek. “Thank you my dear, I did not realize how much I truly needed to hear that.”

Anathema came next to the two with three glasses of champagne. “I say we all deserve a little drink, don’t you?”

Aziraphale and Sam took their glasses, clinking them together with Anathema before taking a drink. Sam only took at sip and then placed her glass down. The last thing they needed was for her to get a bit tipsy and start to loose control. 

“So Mr. Fell,” Clarissa came over having stayed back to give the group a moment. “What type of style are you looking for?”

The set up in this fitting area was exactly like the one across the hall. Four clothing racks were filled with different tuxedos in an array of colors. Anathema and Sam stood back allowing Aziraphale a chance to take a gander at his choices. 

Fiddling between a few he finally took out a tan suit, much like the one he was wearing, except it was tailored more and instead of a bow tie it had a white and gold embroidered tie. Light brown shoes and belt came with the ensemble. Sam grabbed it before her father could change his mind and placed it into the changing room. The second suit he chose was a deep indigo with a pure white button down shirt and an indigo bow tie with a chestnut colored belt and shoes. 

Anathema pulled out a suit that Aziraphale instantly vetoed. “Normally I would say yes dear, but that makes me think of my former boss too much... down to that lavender tie.” The angel hid a shudder as Anathema scrunched her nose up and quickly removed the offending garment.

“How about this?” Sam held out a suit that had Aziraphale tilt his head in thought. Not what he would typically wear, but he new Crowley would find it appealing and wearing something like that once would be fun. Nodding with a small smile, he motioned for Sam to place that in the changing room. She grinned to herself, thinking how much her dad would loose it if her father wore that outfit on their wedding day.

Aziraphale told Clarissa that he was ready to start trying on clothes and she motioned for him to head into the room. The girl had to admit, this was the easiest appointment she had ever had! The man and the two women were doing most of the work for her, she could just stand back and relax a bit.

As Clarissa moved Aziraphale to the changing room and doubled checked he had everything, Anathema and Sam sat on the plush couch and sunk into the dense cushion. The two woman had grown closer over the last two weeks, Anathema coming over to the cottage to visit while Sam worked on controlling her gift. They found that they had a lot of the same interests and talked quite a bit about the occult, music and movies they both enjoyed.

“Soooo,” Anathema smirked and quirked an eyebrow at the half demon, “how’s your sexy ice man doing? Has he finally pulled the trigger and asked you out?” The witch’s smirk broadened when Sam choked on the piece of chocolate she had been enjoying.

The Fire Elemental sputtered for a moment, feeling her temperature rising. She closed her eyes and breathed, calming her body down like she had been training to do. When she opened her eyes, Sam glared at the witch. “Jesus Book Girl! My father is right behind the curtain and I’m gonna guess he can hear us.”

“Yes he can!” Came a voice from behind the curtain. “And he also is wanting to know the answer! I think you two would make the most adorable couple!”

Sam reached for the hood of her light jacket and pulled it over her head. _Could this get anymore embarrassing?! Maybe this plushy cushion could crush her in 3...2...1...no? Damnit..._

The sound of a curtain opening caught her attention, but she kept her hood over her eyes, needing an extra moment to center herself. Two hands were placed on her shoulders and gently squeezed. Sam peeked out from underneath her hood to see her father look at her tenderly.

“I am sorry my dear, my intention was not to embarrass you. The connection between you and that young man has made me quite delighted. Your aura hums with joy when he is mentioned or around, in a way, that I have never felt from you before. You deserve to find someone special darling girl.” 

Aziraphale squeezed her shoulders one last time before stepping back and twirling. “Now, how do I look?”

Anathema beamed, “You look fabulous Aziraphale! Looks incredibly similar to your normal suit, just a bit more modern.” 

Sam hummed for a moment, “If this was an anniversary or a get away celebration, I would say absolutely. You do look fantastic and I think this is a contender for sure, but why don’t we see what the other two look like. We could always get this suit and a wedding suit...no one said you can’t look stylish during the honeymoon.” 

Sam winked at the end making Aziraphale chuckle, “Couldn’t agree with you more love. Let’s try on the next one, shall we.”

As Aziraphale went back into the changing room, Anathema bashfully smiled at Sam. “Sorry about before, I was genuinely curious and hopeful. Probably could’ve waited for better timing.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Sam sighed deeply, shaking her head. “This is just all so new, ya know? I’ve been thinking that I would be alone for so many years. And then here comes this guy who makes me feel... grounded, seen, and happy. It’s overwhelming and yet it feels okay. To answer your previous question, no, he hasn’t asked me out yet, but I wouldn’t mind if he did.” Sam blushed a bit at her admission, but Anathema smiled widely at her, excited to see her be honest and open. 

Sam moaned and dramatically threw her arms up in the air, looking a lot like her dad in that moment. “I feel like I should have more chill than this!”

“Darling, you are Crowley’s daughter... and 85% percent of the time he has ‘no chill’, as you say.” Aziraphale chuckled from behind the curtain, as he continued to change. “I cannot say much myself though. I had ‘no chill’ when it came to loving your father over the centuries.”

The angel stepped out in the indigo suit and both women gasped. The angel looked positively radiant and he seemed to know it as a little grace leaked out at caused him to glow. He spun around for the two and looked in the mirror.

“I know being vain is a sin, but I must say, I believe I look ‘damn good’ in this one.” Aziraphale beamed and the two other beings whooped in agreement. 

“Oh my stars! Father! Even if you don’t wear this to the wedding you have to get it. Dad would go nuts!” 

“I completely agree! Aziraphale! You look amazing!” 

The angel took a bow and both girls clapped and catcalled. “You’re making everything look good father. Dad’s gonna be bummed he missed the show.” 

“Well then perhaps I will just have to give him one another time.” The angel smirked at the two sputtering and giggling beings on couch before turning back to behind the curtain to change into the last suit. 

A ding alerted Anathema that Newt had texted her. “Crowley’s chosen and purchased his suit. They are going to bring it to Sam’s car and hang it up before heading to the music store across the street. We’ll set up a place to meet up once we are done here.” 

“Sounds tickety-boo dear girl!” Aziraphale called over and Sam gave a thumbs up. 

“How are things going with Newt? You both enjoying living together,” Sam asked Anathema.

“Oh we’re both very happy. He’s been so supportive through...well, everything honestly. Didn’t even bat an eye when he found out... those new things about me.” Anathema quickly remembered there was a human in the room and tried to alter her wording accordingly. “He helps with inventory at the shop on weekends. He loves his work too and is really excelling for the first time ever at a job. I’m... I’m really proud of him and just... so happy to have found him.” Anathema smiled with eyes filling up with happy tears.

Sam smiled sweetly and reached over to hug the witch she now called a friend. “That’s awesome Book Girl, I really am happy for you.” 

“As am I dear girl, you deserve some happiness as well,” Aziraphale stated as he came from around the curtain in the final suit.  
“What do you think? I know it’s not my normal look, but I do believe this actually compliments me quite well.”

“Oh my Someone,” Sam gaped at her father in his newest outfit. “Father... I think this is the one!”

“Holy crap! Aziraphale! You look hot! Crowley is going to loose his mind!” Anathema exclaimed in excitement. 

Both women moved over and hugged the angel, all of them giggling in excitement. Clarissa watched the entire exchange with a wide smile. The whole appointment had been wonderful to watch, a little reminder that there was still sweetness in this world.

“Shall I pack up this suit then for you Mr. Fell?” Clarissa kindly came over to ask.

“Pack them all up, my treat,” Sam handed Clarissa a sleek black card that she took quickly and sped her way to the cash register to finalize the purchase. 

“Darling, that’s far too expensive. I could’ve paid for it.” 

“Consider it a wedding gift father. For both you... and dad.” Sam winked at Aziraphale and kissed his cheek.

“Now, hurry up and change back into your clothes father. We have some cake to try next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so very much for the kind words about recovery for surgery❤️. I’m doing much better and am excited to be posting again! Hope you enjoy!


	4. Let Them Eat Cake!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group heads to the cake tasting...yum!

Once Aziraphale’s suits were packaged and paid for, Sam brought one to the car and then called for Merlin. She hid the other two suits in her closet at her flat. Before scooting back to the others, Sam gave Merlin an extra treat for his hard word before scooting back through the haze. She walked out the the alley to where Anathema and Aziraphale waited in front of the first bakery.

“Mission accomplished! Where’s the rest of our ragtag group of rebels?” 

“Newt said they were making purchases at the music store and then they’d be right over.” 

“Why don’t we head in then? Our appointment is in five minutes, we could let them know we’re here and at least get situated.” Sam suggested

“Sounds perfect my dear, perhaps we can purchase some culinary delights to take home later.”

“I’m in! Tadfield doesn’t have any bakeries, so heading home with a tasty desert sounds amazing, chocolate preferable.” 

The three beings entered the bakery, each taking a moment to enjoy the smell of sugar, flour, and vanilla as they walked into the building. The bakery was absolutely stunning. Off white walls had gold embellishments throughout the room. Two square tables with white marble tops and gold metal legs were set off to the left of the shop with four plush chairs surrounding each table. A long hallway to the back of the store and kitchen was right by the tables. To the center and right was a huge case of delectable pastries, that made Aziraphale wiggle in excitement. 

“Hello! I’m Sarah, how can I help you beautiful people today!” A middle aged woman came out from the back, brown hair tossed up in a messy bun and a streak of batter across her cheek like a battle scar. 

“Hi Sarah! I’m Sam. We are here for my parents wedding cake tasting. We’re just waiting for the rest of our group, they should be here any minute.”

“Wonderful! I’m so excited! Was there anything I could get you from the case before everyone is here?”

Each one took a look in the case and chose a couple of items. Aziraphale noticed Sam requesting a chocolate chip banana bar in a separate container. He raised an eyebrow in question, knowing his daughter’s distaste for anything banana. A blush dusted Sam’s cheeks.

“Jordan enjoys banana and chocolate desserts... thought he might like it.” She shrugged trying to seem nonchalant. Aziraphale and Anathema shared a knowing look as Sam accepted her boxes of treats and headed towards a table. 

As Aziraphale was accepting his two boxes of confections, the rest of the group walked in. “Hey angel, I see you’ve already purchased some treats, I’m glad.” Crowley came up next to his fiancé and kissed his cheek.

“It appears you also made some purchases my love? Anything interesting?” 

“Just a few records I thought we could play on the gramophone at home... maybe even dance a little.” Crowley shrugged and also wiggled his eyebrows causing the angel to giggle a bit. 

“Would anyone else like to order something from the case before we begin,” Sarah asked kindly. 

Madame Tracy moved over to the case to order a couple of pastries and thanked Sarah before heading over to the tables. Sam and Anathema had combined the two square tables so that everyone could sit together. The couples sat next to each other on the sides of the table with Sam and Tracy taking the ends. 

As they got themselves situated, Sarah come out with plates, utensils, napkins and cups. Another employee came up behind her with a kettle for tea and a huge platter of cake options. Each type of cake had been cut into six equal bite sized slices, so everyone could try a piece. 

“Now from our phone conversation we discussed possibly a two flavor, four layered wedding cake. We have six flavors of cake for you for try. The first is a classic chocolate sponge with cream cheese filling, encased in a milk chocolate ganache. Our second is a cinnamon sponge with mascarpone filling and frosting, we call it our cannoli layer cake. This third option is a lemon sponge with a cream and raspberry jam filling, frosted with our vanilla buttercream. The fourth cake is our hot chocolate cake with marshmallow filling covered with a malted chocolate frosting. Our fifth is a take on a classic Victorian sponge, a British staple when it comes to desserts. The sixth and final option is a pink champagne sponge with a raspberry jam and strawberry cream filling, topped with a decadent strawberry buttercream.

“If you have any questions or need a refill on tea, let me know. Please enjoy.” Sarah smiled at the group and moved back to the kitchen. 

Everyone, except Crowley, moved to take a piece of each tasting cake and placing them on the plates in front of them. Aziraphale suggested that they should try each cake in the order they were described. The room filled with moans and groans of delight by most of the beings at the table. Aziraphale insisted that Crowley at least try a minute amount of each, it was his wedding cake too after all. After a bit of poking and prodding the snake demon agreed, begrudgingly. 

Crowley had to admit, he’d actually consider eating a whole piece of some of these flavors. The chocolate with cream cheese filling and cannoli cake were definitely his top two. Moist sponge, perfect filling to cake ratio, exquisite toppings. Yeah, he could definitely eat these again. 

After each slice was tried the voting began. Everyone agreed the cannoli cake was in the top two. Absolutely decadent, but not cloyingly sweet. Madame Tracy and Anathema felt the pink champagne cake was the best, with Crowley and Sam stating the chocolate sponge with cream cheese filling was top notch. Newt felt the lemon sponge was significantly the best one (it reminded him of his mother’s famed lemon drizzle cake that even Anathema agreed was to die for). 

Poor Aziraphale sat twiddling his thumbs attempting to pick a favorite. The angel could find no flaws in any of these delicious creations and felt it was unfair to choose only two. He looked up from his dish, a nervous twitch in his lip. Recognizing his fiancé’s discomfort, Crowley wrapped an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulder and brushed his thumb along the angel’s coat. 

“It’s alright angel, you don’t have to pick right now. We could take some slices home and we could re-try them later, if you’d like?” Crowley used a soothing voice in hopes to see some of the angel’s tension diminish. 

“I just don’t think I can choose dear. They’re all so tasty, I wish we could order them all.” Aziraphale stated looking forlornly at the leftover crumbs of cake.

“Hold on.” Sam got up and quickly moved to the room Sarah had gone into and called for her, disappearing behind the corner. About three minutes later Sam came back with Sarah, a slight smirk on her face.

“So, I have an idea.” Sam lowered her glasses enough to wink at her dad before focusing on her father. “What if tradition broke just a bit for the cake? I talked with Sarah and she has agreed to make Petit Fours for each type of cake with a single tiered cake of the Italian cannoli. That way you don’t have to choose.”

Aziraphale beamed and moved out of his chair to hug his daughter. “Yes, that sounds perfect! Thank you dear.” He moved to the young woman and shook her hand. “Thank you so much for agreeing to this.”

“Absolutely Mr. Fell! We are so excited you loved all of our cakes! We’ll accommodate you in any way we can.” Sarah beamed and brought out her laptop to set up their order. The group excitedly exited the little shop with their purchases, lots of ‘thank you’s’ trailing behind them.

“This is great angel, we are knocking each item off the check list! Plus that means that’s one less stop, we already got the cake.” Crowley wrapped his arm around Aziraphale, his hand grazing the angel’s lower back.

“Oh dear, we’ve ruined that other poor bakeries day. Perhaps we should still go and order something small? I would hate for them to lose any money...” The angel fiddled with the lapels of his jacket in nervousness. He despised the thought of hurting a small business.

“Already taken care of father. A single mother miraculously just got a call back from that bakery, now that they have an openIng. She’s been looking for a place to order her daughter’s surprise 6th birthday cake. One less thing for her to search for now.”

Sam grinned over her shoulder at her father, who smiled back. “That was incredibly nice of you dear.”

“Blaaaaaahhhhhh....” both demons dramatically groaned.

“Father come on! I’m half demon I’m not nice!” Sam frowned at her father as her dad shook his head in agreement.

“Of course my darlings. I am clearly incorrect. You are both horribly vile. How dare you set it up so that a six year old will get a delicious and special cake for their birthday.” Aziraphale commented with a slight smirk and roll of his eyes. 

Anathema and Madame Tracy chuckled as Newt began to point out how, if you squinted really hard, it was in fact causing a minute amount of discord.

“...So if you look at it slightly tilted, Sam miracling it so the mother could getting a cake for the little girl could potentially cause greed and gluttony... maybe? And thereby fermenting discord within the small family... which will eventually affect the world.” Newt cringed but pushed through the comment making everyone in the group snort in amusement.

“That was impressive Pulsifer! I swear to Someone, deep down you are a bloody genius when finding problems. Honestly, you could be a lawyer down at my old Home Office! Talk anyone into believing how a beautiful bouquet of flowers for a loved one could, in a way, be causing discontent for someone else.” Crowley snorted throwing his head back to bark out a laugh, much to his angel’s amusement. Aziraphale was pleased to see his love relaxing a bit and enjoying time with their human friends. 

The angel looked over to their daughter who was chortling to herself while attempting to discreetly send a text message. The angel sighed dreamily to himself and squeezed his love’s hand as the demon began to turn to their daughter, making Crowley look at his angel and smiled gently. No need for anyone else to notice Sam glowing in excitement when she read a responding message, her energy twirling with joy. Anathema looked abruptly over to Sam, sensing the change in her aura. Before any questions could be asked, Aziraphale noticed they were at their next destination.

“Well my dears, it appears we are here at the potential caterer’s. Who is ready to try some sushi?”


	5. Sushi, Flowers, and Excitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group continues their excursions, having good luck at each store. Sam has some exciting news

The sushi had been a hit for everyone. Aziraphale had moaned with each mouthful and would explain what he could to Madame Tracy, who had never experienced Japanese cuisine. An assortment of norimaki and nigiri sushi was ordered for the simple reception menu. To make sure there was something the kids would eat as well, they also ordered some tempura battered shrimp and vegetables along with seven servings of rice.

The small group left the establishment, stomachs feeling full. There was only one stop left which was in West Brompton, the floral shop. After a 20 minute drive the group miraculously, thanks to a certain angel, found two spaces next to each other in an otherwise filled car park. 

As they got out of the car, Sam’s phone vibrated loudly on the plastic of the dashboard, causing Crowley to notice from the backseat. “Who’s texting you kiddo.” 

“Ahhh, no one in particular. Probably just an advertisement,” Sam tried to brush off, getting out the the car and quickly moved over to the rest of the group. Crowley raised an eyebrow at Aziraphale as they exited the car, who shrugged and smirked. He wrapped his arm through Crowley’s and kissed the demon’s cheek. “I am truly having a splendid day dear. Let us focus on that, hmm?” 

The demon looked at his angel suspiciously for a moment, then nodded in agreement to let it go. As the two got closer to the rest of the group, both Aziraphale noticed Sam whispering animatedly to Anathema who was bouncing on her toes and silently clapping.

The two stopped as they got within earshot, but the angel could feel Sam’s aura shine brightly with pure joy. It warmed his heart and in response subconsciously released a little of his grace causing all beings to sigh in happiness. 

“What’s with the grace show angel?” Crowley whispered into his loves ear. The angel looked at his demon and cradled his cheek with hand. 

“I am just so very happy darling. It has been a wonderful day! I can feel everyone’s joy and it just tickles my heart that we have such a beautiful group of friends and family... and I very much look forward to being your husband my dear. Today makes me realize just how close we are to being completely on our side.” The grace and speech caught the little groups attention, all beaming with love and pride.

The demon blushed and made a slightly strangled snake noise, before kissing the love of his life and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Alright you lot! Let’s finish this day strong and find some flowers.”

Now normally, Crowley would have created all the flowers for the wedding, but he had something big planned for Eden 2. He wanted to make an oasis of beauty for his angel the day of their ceremony. Not wanting to half ass or miracle anything in the garden, he agreed to allow the four center pieces, boutonnières and two flower bouquets to be made by a florist.

The group walked over to a quaint little shop with hanging flower pots and small bouquets outside. Smells of gardenia, rose and lavender wafted over the group as they walked into the shop with the sound of a small bell indicating to the owner that they had guests.

“Be with you in a minute!” Came a chipper accented voice in the back. 

“No worries Silvia! Take your time,” Newt yelled back causing an older woman to come out of the back squealing.

“Oh my word! If it isn’t little Newton Pulsifer! Honey, get over here and give me a hug! How are you? Your momma said you’d be visiting today.” The vivacious woman came around the counter and hugged Newt tightly, patting his arms when she pulled back. Her pure silver hair was done in gorgeous dreadlocks, all wrapped up in an ornate gold and silver scarf. The denim overalls and white shirt she wore were covered in earth. The stunning woman’s amber eyes and smile radiated warmth and love that had the angel swooning slightly. 

“It’s so good to see you Silvia! I’m well, actually holding down a job, if you can believe it. All paperwork, no computers.”

“Well I’ll be, congratulations honey! Your mom mentioned something briefly, but she focused more on the upcoming appointment. Something about you getting married and needing flowers?” 

Newt sputtered and blushed deeply as Anathema whipped her head around from the peonies she was looking at, eyebrows raised high. Sam and Crowley snickered behind their hands as Aziraphale and Madame Tracy ignored the situation, allowing things to settle on their own.

“Ahhh...my weddin’? I’m...wait...no see...not me...not us, see...it’s my friends here and...Ana and I are dating and I love her but...ummm...”

The poor guy stumbled over his words, pathetically attempting to rectify the situation but failing. Taking pity on her boyfriend, Anathema moved next to Newt and squeezed his hand, giving him a soothing smile as his head snapped over to her, looking unsure.

“I’m the girlfriend, Anathema Device. I think Newt’s mom may have been expressing her wishful thinking over the phone when she called.” Anathema squeezed Newt’s hand again and let go so she could reach her hand out to shake Silvia’s. “It’s very nice to meet you mam.”

“Oh dear! I am so sorry for the misunderstanding! It’s very nice to meet you as well Anathema. Newt, honey, I’m so sorry for putting you on the spot like that. Gah, I’m such a ninny sometimes. Let’s see, whose the beautiful couple then?” Trying to steer the appointment back on track, Silvia turned to the rest of the group allowing Newt the slump in relief. 

“That would be us dear woman. My name is Mr. Fell and this is Mr. Crowley”, Aziraphale stepped forward along with his fiancé.

“Gentlemen, let me start off with congratulations! Weddings are exciting events and I’m so pleased you’re considering my store as your florist vendor. Do you have a specific flower combination you were thinking of?” 

“I have a list,” Crowley said and handed her a piece of paper. 

As Silvia looked over the piece of paper, Crowley looked over to see a flushed Newt talking with Anathema. The young witch was smiling gently at him and patting his hand before pecking him quickly on the lips, making him smile. The demon looked to the angel with a smirk a nodded to the young couple. 

“Think they could be next on the marriage train,” Crowley asked in a hushed voice.

“Quite possible dear. They are extremely compatible and it’s more than obvious they love each other.” The angel sighed dreamily. All the love surrounding them made his corporation’s heart flutter. 

“These flowers shouldn’t be a problem having ready for May. I can show you what we have in the back and if you’d like we could design the centerpieces and any bouquets you may need.”

Silvia waved the small group towards the door she had come through to greet them. Opening the door Crowley walked through and his mouth dropped slightly. 

Gorgeous vibrant flowers of every shape and size adorned Silvia’s greenhouse shelves. The air was permeated with the scent of every flower, creating a stunning smell. Butterflies were naturally causing cross pollination within the room, along with a hive of honey bees. Coming back to reality Crowley chuckled as he heard someone behind him play “Pure Imagination” from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

“Nice choice of soundtrack kiddo. Certainly feels like Gene Wilder could make an appearance any second.”

“Why don’t I show you around, Mr. Crowley. We can grab the flowers needed and you can enjoy the ambiance of the greenhouse,” Silvia suggested, beaming at everyone’s awe at her creation. 

“You okay with that angel?” Crowley looked over to his love with a questioning look.

“Of course dear! You indulged my eating excursions so far today, it’s your turn to enjoy something you fancy.” The angel smiled as Crowley turned to Silvia and extended an elbow, which the woman took and the two sauntered down the first aisle of greenery. 

“We’ll be here hours,” Sam chuckled, saddling up to her father to watch her dad giddily look up to the hanging plants (not that the demon would agree he did anything giddily).

“He deserves to indulge a little,” Aziraphale hummed before turning to Sam with a slight smirk.

“I could not help but notice you talking animatedly with Anathema early about a message. Care to elaborate on what was occurring dear girl?”

Sam looked over to her father with a bashful smile, cheeks beginning to turn pink. “Ah, well...ummm, you see...Jordan asked if I’d like to go out to dinner tomorrow...on an official date” Sam aura glowed and smoke twirled up from her finger tips as she overflowed with multiple emotions. 

Noticing what was occurring Aziraphale wrapped an arm around his daughter and squeezed. “Breathe darling girl. Remember to center yourself. I think your dad would be quite unhappy if we burned down his favorite adventure of the day.”

Sam chuckled as she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, using the grounding techniques Jordan had taught her over the past few weeks. As the smoke disappeared Sam looked to her father and smiled in thanks.

“This is wonderful news darling girl. I could not be happier for you! You deserve to have some fun and to go on a date with a being you may call yours one day. I do feel you would make such a lovely couple.” Aziraphale hugged his daughter tightly. 

“Thank you father! That honestly means the world. I’m so nervous about the date, but also about telling dad. He’s not exactly been on board with the idea.” 

Sam’s joyful aura diminished slightly and Aziraphale frowned. “You do not worry about a thing dear heart. I will talk to your dad and get him on board...trust me.” He kissed the top of his daughter’s head and smiled at her.

“Thank you father.” Sam smiled gently at him before looking over to the three humans who were gathered together by the table. “Why don’t we head over to the group and wait for my dad to finish ogling over what could be considered his Candy Land.” 

“That sounds quite agreeable darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This story is almost complete. I’m thinking maybe two or three more chapters (we’ll see). Hope you enjoy! Next time we continue our floral adventure!


	6. Creations and Fire Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes smoothly at the greenhouse and Crowley has a wonderful time, but then Sam’s emotionally charged day catches up with her.

The group was laughing loudly as Crowley and Silvia came back arms loaded with flowers. 

“Oh my word! Seems you were victorious in finding what you desired for the arrangements, my love.” Aziraphale gushed as Crowley lowered the flowers onto the table .

“Yeah, we got everything on the list, beautiful place! Silvia even has a honey hive in the back. Said if we come back in about two weeks we could get some fresh honey. Thought you might like that angel.” Crowley was radiating happiness and content as he wrapped an arm around the angel’s shoulder and looked at the floral bounty before them.

Aziraphale wiggled in delight, “I am very much looking forward to some fresh honey! I enjoy that with my muffin every morning!”

Silvia beamed at her happy customers and grinned. “I’m happy you’re excited, it’s honestly some of the best honey I’ve ever had. I may be a bit biased I’ll admit, but I guarantee moans of delight when you dig in.” Silvia winked at Aziraphale before sighing contentedly.

“Alright! Why don’t we make some awesome arrangements! Newt could you grab three glass vases on the top shelf there to your left and perhaps your partner could grab the cloth and ribbon on the third shelf.” 

Newt and Anathema grabbed the requested items, as Silvia and Crowley organized the flowers in piles. Once the table was properly set up, Silvia clapped her hands and motioned for everyone to come around the table.

“Now I have always felt a wedding is about love, family and friends. The flowers only amplify the beauty of the day and have their own language, that Mr. Crowley seems to be an expert in, as every flower here as a wonderful message. These flowers to the farthest right are honeysuckles, which indicate ‘devoted affection’. The second flower here is a white lily, which means ‘my love is pure’. Our third flower is a hyacinthe, which says ‘your loveliness charms me’. The flower next to the hyacithe is a red tulip, which means ‘I declare my love.’ Our final flower and most unique for a wedding arrangement is an apple blossom, which means ‘I prefer you before all’. Wonderful choices Mr. Crowley, these will all make the most beautiful arrangements!”

Crowley shrugged nonchalantly, though a dusting of blush could be seen across his cheeks. Sniffles could be heard in the room as he looked to his group, tearfully smiling and radiating joy and love. Crowley turned his attention to Aziraphale who was sniffling the loudest, tears running down his cheeks. 

“Ngk...angel are you okay?! We can change the flowers if you don’t like them. I-“

“Don’t you dare change a thing Anthony J. Crowley! I love these flowers and their meanings! I’m so touched by your thoughtfulness in choosing these flowers for our wedding day. I feel so loved and lucky that you even want silly old me. I love you so much dear.” Aziraphale caressed Crowley’s cheek and pecked him on the lips.

Crowley continued to make strangled snake noises as everyone else continued to sniffle and happily cry.

“Alright you lot! Enough tearssss. We have a important job here. Letssss focussss.” Crowley motioned with his hand to move everyone along. 

“You heard one of the grooms! Let’s get going. How about Madame Tracy, dad, and Anathema can work on possible centerpiece arrangements and father, Newt and I will work on creating possible bouquets. Does that sound fair?” Sam took control and waited for everyone to agree before getting started.

For the next hour the group conversed, joked and laughed as they created floral pieces that could possibly be used for the ceremony. Newt’s bouquet was looking pretty sad and about halfway through he had given up. Instead, he focused on enjoying the interaction between everyone. Aziraphale’s bouquet was simple yet elegant with the majority of the flowers being apple blossoms. Sam’s turned out to be far more exquisite having all of the flowers intertwining and somehow cascading down like a waterfall. 

Madame Tracy and Anathema had decided to work together on their centerpiece, making it simple yet beautiful with all of the flowers intermingled with each other. Crowley’s centerpiece, was in fact, a masterpiece. The flowers were perfectly positioned throughout the arrangement, so the colors ebbed and flowed in a way that made it look like there was natural movement. He had left a few times to search throughout the greenhouse, coming back with greenery and babies breath, which accentuated the beauty of the previously chosen flowers. 

Silvia gushed over his arrangement multiple times, even asking if Crowley would consider working for her. The demon chuckled and thanked her for the compliment, but said he was retired and happy to be so. Once everyone had finished they looked over each other’s work, oohing and ahhing over Sam and Crowley’s arrangements in particular. When Silvia started the vote of which centerpiece to choose it was a unanimous decision, Crowley’s would be the one. 

The bouquet options had some debate. Madame Tracy and Newt preferred Aziraphale’s simplistic option, which Anathema and Crowley enjoyed the glamour of Sam’s. Ultimately, Sam gave Aziraphale the final vote as she felt it was only fair the grooms had the final decision. The angel, surprisingly, chose Sam’s over his, stating that it was more in theme with Crowley’s more extravagant centerpiece and truly was beautiful. 

Silvia was pleased with the choices and took photos of both arrangements on her mobile so she knew what to create in the future. The angel and demon then choose the flowers for their boutonnières before the group left the little shop, Newt promising to come visit Silvia more often.

The ragtag team headed back to their cars, excitement over a day full of happiness still radiating in them all. As they said their goodbyes Aziraphale made sure to thank each human for their help and friendship. He felt so overwhelmed with the positive energy his grace started to leak, causing the humans to look on in awe. 

“It was our pleasure dear,” Madame Tracy started. “We’re a little family here and that’s what families do, be there for each other. I know you haven’t had the best experience with that, but sometimes the family you choose is far more special than the one you’re born into.”

“Angels weren’t exactly ‘born’, my lady, but I appreciate what you are saying and I thank you so much for your very kind words. Are we still on for next Tuesday’s tea time?” 

“Absolutely dove! Wouldn’t miss it for the world. Enjoy the rest of your day dears,” Tracy kissed both the angel and demon on the cheeks and hugged Sam before getting into Newt’s car. 

“I’m so glad you both had fun today, let me know if there is anything else we can help with,” Anathema was next to hug the couple.

“Thanks Book Girl, we will. And remember if anything changes, if you need us, call us immediately. You understand?” Crowley lowered his glasses and looked her straight in the eyes. He felt a parental protectiveness over the young witch, whose supposed premonition gifts had yet to make themselves known.

“Got it Crowley, will do.” She moved over to hug Sam as Newt shook hands and said his goodbyes. “You better call and give me details after your date tomorrow,” Anathema whispered into the half demon’s ear. 

Sam chuckled and nodded, “You got it Book Girl.”

The girls separated and Newt came over to give Sam a high five before wrapping an arm around Anathema and heading over to their car. The three beings waved goodbye to their friends and got into Sam’s Aston Martin. 

Sam could feel her body growing a bit warmer, an indication she probably would need Jordan’s help soon. Having to stop her Fire from making an appearance on such a emotionally charged day had done a number on her and she was tired. Sam sighed and took off her sunglasses. “Oh dear.” Sam heard her father say next to her and turned towards him with an arched eyebrow. 

“Darling, perhaps instead of driving us home we head straight to your flat. I believe you may need Jordan’s assistance sooner rather than later,” Aziraphale stated pointing to her hands and face. 

“Yeah kiddo, it’s been a long day and the most activity you’ve done since your Fire surge about two weeks ago. How about I drive to your flat and Aziraphale can contact Frozone.” Crowley put a comforting hand on his daughter’s shoulder.

Sam looked down at her hands and noticed smoke and a reddish-orange glow spreading from her fingertips to her wrists and she sighed, exasperated. Quickly looking in the rearview mirror, she saw her irises changing to a fire red and a similar glow around her neck that was on her hands. 

Sam nodded and switched places with her dad, lying in the backseat. Listening to her father talk with Jordan and the roar of the engine as her dad floored the gas pedal; Sam allowed the sounds to become white noise, focusing on her breathing and allowing the world to disappear around her, going into a deep meditative state.

Aziraphale got off of the phone with the half angel and turned to check on their daughter. He sighed in relief noticing the glow wasn’t climbing any higher and that Sam had almost gone into a hibernation, something he knew the other Elements had taught her to do in emergencies.

“We should be okay dear, Sam’s resting and Jordan will meet us in the car park.” 

“Ngk...I hate that we have to rely on this guy to help us.” Crowley mumbled to himself. 

“Love, we should be grateful that Jordan is so willing to help our daughter. And... I think you need to be more open to the idea of Sam and Jordan... together. As in a romantic relationship dear.”

Crowley glowered at Aziraphale for a moment as he drove. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Come now dear, you must’ve noticed the attraction and energy between the two of them from the beginning. She LIKES him and the feeling is quite mutual.” Aziraphale looked over to see Crowley gripping the steering wheel tighter, mouth in a thin line.

“Dear, why does this bother you so?”

Crowley’s jaw clenched as he tried to process his thoughts. “SSShe’sss my little girl angel. I don’t want him to hurt her... I don’t want to sssee her hurt by sssome jerk. SSShe deserves more, ssshe’s been through so much. I don’t want to sssee her sssaddened or upset by a guy. And I jussst got her back in my life. I finally have the completed little family I’ve dreamed about for 158 yearsss. I don’t want to loose her to sssome being who just dropped into our livesss.”

Aziraphale sighed and reached a hand over to pat Crowley’s thigh. “My darling fiancé, I truly don’t believe Jordan will hurt Sam. His feelings towards her are true and real. I can feel it in my corporations bones. He’s a good person and deeply cares for Samantha. He will not hurt her intentionally. And my dear, she deeply cares for him as well. I think though, if you fight this, and don’t support this budding relationship, a relationship she so deeply desires, you could push her away and in fact loose her. 

“Do not think of it as loosing a daughter, think of it as increasing our family size, love. My suggestion to you is this, watch them interact when we get to the flat. You will see their connection, it is so much deeper than I think you realize right now. And when you see it, I hope it will assuage your fears.”

Crowley listened to the angel and nodded. He hated to admit that Aziraphale had a point. The last thing he wanted to do was push his daughter away and he had to admit, so far, all Jordan had been was kind to her. Well... bloody fuckin hell, he was the asshat here. Allowing his demonic instinct to be possessive and take over. Blah! 

Sighing again Crowley turned his gaze to his love and nodded. “Okay angel, I promissse to really watch them interact today and try to get on the Fire/Iccce relationship bandwagon. I can’t sssay it won’t irk me at firsst, but... if he’s really good for her, then all I want isss for her to have true happinessss.” 

“Thank you dear heart, that’s all I ask.” Aziraphale smiled at Crowley and looked back at Sam, still in her meditative state. “Now let us focus on getting our daughter to her new beau, shall we.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter for this story! After this story I’ll be doing one about Jordan and Sam’s date.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!😁


End file.
